


The Make-Up

by LMPsisterhood



Series: And Emily Makes Three [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Angst, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Makeup Sex, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: It's Fred's birthday and Lana is showing Jennifer Morrison and her girlfriend, Brenna, the playhouse. Emily enters upset and proceeds to have an argument with Lana. With a little phone tag, Emily apologizes and the throuple have make-up sex for Fred's birthday. Fred gets a special surprise, not just from Emily, but Jen too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I am very sorry, my lovelies, this chapter is very late. I meant to get it out at the beginning of November for Fred's birthday, but it just didn't happen.

**And Emily Makes Three**

**The Make-up**

“Oh my, this is lovely!” Brenna exclaimed. Jen smiled at her and brought the hand that she held to her lips. Brenna’s lashes fluttered and she smiled happily. Lana walked from the front door to the door way in the corner.

“In here is the Sense Center,” Lana’s eyes sparkled and she gestured for them to come.

Brenna and Jen slowly made their way across the floor, walking around a flowing sheer bedazzled curtain. Jen accidentally kicked a pillow that was in her way and she laughed. Jen and Brenna looked through the door and looked at all the essential oils and sensory objects. Brenna turned and saw the shackles on the floor, gasping she stepped back. Jen turned abruptly and tried to hide a smile.

Lana bit her lip at her friends’ reaction. “It’s really not that bad. Fred introduced it to me and I quite enjoyed it.”

“What did he do?” Brenna asked timidly.

Lana bit her inner check and continued, “He used cinnamon and lavender essential oils to increase my blood flow, put on some incredibly erotic music and used a feather, velvet and a riding crop on me.”

The last elicited a gasp from Brenna, “A riding crop?” Horror was written across her face.

“He used it very gently on me. It felt like taps that had an after bite, like a love bite. Because I couldn’t see, each tap surprised me. I got very aroused. But the point is to use different sensory items on each other for arousal; you don’t have to use the shackles or the crop. Come, I’ll show you upstairs.”

Brenna gladly left the Sensory room with Jen trailing behind her. Jen and Brenna looked through the four sections upstairs, delighting in what they found. “Have you used each yet?”

“Not yet, actually, we spend more time in the harem than up here. Our first time was in the doctor’s corner; it was most enjoyable.” Lana stood silently for a few minutes just remembering her first time with Emily, a smile graced her lips. The night of her birthday was already almost five months ago and tonight they were going to celebrate Fred’s birthday. She sighed and turned back to her guests. Brenna and Jen were making out, so Lana looked away and smiled. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Lana made her way down the stairs. She walked across the harem floor and made her way to sit on her throne. Just as she sat down, the door to the playhouse slammed open. Her head jerked up and she blinked. Emily walked in wringing her hands with tears streaming down her face.

“Emily, are you alright?” Emily turned and saw Lana, running to her; she flung her arms around her and wept on her shoulder. Lana held her tightly, rubbing her back. “Emily, can you tell me what happened?”

Emily settled her emotions, pulled away and sat on the first step leading to the throne, looking up into Lana’s face. “Oh, it’s just me and my hormones. My first offer on a house nearby was turned down. I liked it so, and someone put a better offer on it.” She sighed heavily, like the weight of the world had settled on her. “I guess I should trust that there is something better out there for me.”

Footsteps from the stairs sounded, and Emily’s eyes widened and her head whipped up. Brenna came around the corner with Jen right behind her. “Sorry about that,” Jen apologised. “Can we use something tonight?”

“Oh, I like the throne. What did you use that for?” Brenna exclaimed.

“Emily made me an Evil Queen costume and we did something on Halloween.” Lana grinned from ear to ear, showing off her teeth.

Emily’s face turned red and her breathe puffed out. “What are you doing here?”

Brenna faced her sister, eyes wide, mouth agape, shocked by her sister’s response. Jen’s eyes blinked rapidly and she chewed her top lip. Emily turned to Lana. Lana pressed her lips together and bit the inside of her cheek again.

“Emily, I tried to get in touch with you, but you’ve been busy. Fred said it was okay. Fact is, even though we were willing to ask you too, Fred created this house; it’s his decision.”

Emily huffed, stood and walked to the door. “Well, maybe it’s my decision to leave and never come back.”

With that, Emily walked out and Lana stared after her. Jen cleared her throat, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to create trouble between you.”

Lana wiped a tear running down her cheek. “No matter, we’ll talk with her. I’m sure everything will work out in the end. After all, she is pregnant and her hormones are getting the better of her. Her first offer just got turned down. I’m sure she’s just emotional.” Lana wiped at her cheeks trying to remove the evidence of her tears. Checking her emotions, she pulled herself together and led Jen and Brenna from the playhouse, “Tonight is Fred’s birthday celebration. I’ll call and let you know whether it’s alright you use the playhouse tonight.”

* * *

 “You’ve got Lana’s voicemail. You know what to do …”

“Hi, Lana, I got proper ear wagging from my sister. I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me. Me and my hormones, my tongue got the better of me. Can you ever forgive me? Please, call me.”

“Hey, it’s ELSE, here comes the beep …”

“What does that mean? See, this is how it is; I never get in touch with you anymore. What are you doing with your life? We haven’t seen you in a while. Of course, I forgive you. I love you, Ems. Oh boy, I gotta get going. Bye.”

“… Lana’s voicemail, you know what to do …”

“Oh boy, see what you mean! What are we doing for Fred’s birthday? It’s tonight right? When do you want me to come over? Love you too, Sunshine.”

Emily’s phone beeped with a text message. It was Lana: **Yes, 2nite, 8sharp. <3**

* * *

As Emily closed the door quietly behind her, she was whirled around and frantic lips caught hers. Her hands clasped a small waist and she pulled the lithe figure tightly against her firm belly. She pulled and sucked, eliciting small moans from the woman bruising her lips. Hands grasped her hips from behind and moved her towards the center of the room. Small kisses were being placed along her collarbone and arms reached around her to sandwich her between the two bodies kissing and loving her.

Emily gasped and then pulled away, stumbling out of Lana and Fred’s grasp. “I just went pee, but if you keep that up, I’ll have to go again.”

Fred cracked a grin and Lana giggled. Fred found his voice, “Now I have a surprise for tonight …”

“Happy birthday, Freddie Bear,” Emily held out a small gift bag. Fred’s mouth gaped and Lana grinned. Fred reached out and took the bag from her, peaking inside.

He removed a small object and replied, “Why do I need a baby’s sucky?”

Lana and Emily burst out laughing. Even when Emily stopped, Lana continued. Emily explained, “It’s a butt plug. I thought you might enjoy it.”

Working his mouth like a fish, Fred held a harness and dong forward and thrust it into Emily’s hands. Finally in a hoarse voice, Fred said, “Here, go put this on. I thought we could do Lana together.”

Emily looked at the elastic straps and silicone dong then looked up at Lana. Lana smiled widely. A slow warm curl worked its way through Emily’s belly at doing Lana with this contraption, what was wrong with her?

Lana walked over to her and pulled off her sweater, flipping off her bra. Emily stood in wonder at her. Lana worked at her pants button and zipper, pushing them off with her panties and taking the contraption out of Emily’s hands. Her hands shook a little as she pulled the straps out for Emily to step into. Stepping out of her pants, Emily maneuvered her feet into the straps and she heard Lana’s legs slipping against each other as she stood to help Emily situate the straps properly.

“Well, how do I look?” Emily posed, jutting her chin forward and stroking it.

Fred burst out laughing exclaiming, “Is that what I look like?” Standing next to Emily in the same pose butt naked, he stroked his scruffy chin. Lana doubled over in laughter.  Fred and Emily joined her infectious laughter.

A few minutes later as the throuple pulled themselves together; Fred directed Emily to kneel on a pillow and settled Lana atop Emily’s silicone cock. Lana moaned and fidgeted. Fred knelt behind Lana, speaking quietly, “Emily, hold her still, while I enter her.”

Emily held her tight and Lana placed her head on Emily’s shoulder. “Wait, I intended that toy for tonight. Are you sporting it?”

Fred grit his teeth, groaning, “Oh, yeah and it’s pressing against just the right spot.”

Emily grinned wickedly. Fred pushed inside Lana, stretching her vagina. Lana moaned from the pressure inside her. Emily felt a pressure against her pelvis and the dong moved within Lana, evoking another moan. Fred pushed in until he was up to his hilt. Emily reached beneath Lana to feel her slit and Lana mewled. Emily looked past Lana’s head and looked at Fred in wonder. How could one woman’s vagina stretch so much to take two penises inside her? Emily thought about when she would give birth and figured she would find out.

Fred looked into Emily’s fern green eyes and asked, “Are you ready?”

Emily nodded. Together they pulled out of Lana and then, starting slowly, thrust into her again. Lana’s breath caught as she hung on to Emily, fully stretched out the sensations of two cocks filling her; she was going to get the fucking of her life.

Lana’s two lovers started a slow movement within her. With every thrust into Lana, Emily felt a pressure against her clit. As Lana’s center got used to the two cocks inside her, the thrusting became easier and quicker. Emily kept a steady rhythm going against Lana’s belly side. Fred found it easier to thrust harder inside to get the friction he needed to finish.

Emily felt her stomach tighten suddenly and the solid pressure against her clit brought her quickly to a high and her breath caught as stars flashed in her vision. Lana was rocking with her rhythm. Through her moaning, Lana was whispering something Emily couldn’t understand. Finally, Lana moved her lips over Emily’s ear and said distinctly, “I need to cum.”

Emily reached down between them and pressed circles over Lana’s clit. The added pressure of her hand sent a tingle through her nether regions and she was climbing with Lana toward another orgasm. Lana’s fingers dug into Emily’s back and then she was like a rubber chicken in Emily’s arms as Emily tumbled with her. Lana’s breath came out in hiccupy gasps and Emily slowly pulled the dong out of Lana’s tight hole, pulling Lana with her into a pile of pillows.

Sticking her butt out a little, Fred grasped Lana’s hips and thrust a half dozen times more before cumming inside Lana’s already very wet center. Fred lay down next to his women, murmuring something about how very hot that was.

Emily gasped, “Why didn’t you tell me that Jen and Brenna were upstairs?”

Lana fluttered her hand as if waving the question off, and Fred said, “They’re upstairs, it doesn’t matter.”

“Oh no, they’re not. They’re right there and Jen’s holding a camera!” Emily exclaimed, panicking slightly.

Fred turned to confirm and Lana snickered in Emily’s arms. Brenna leaned against her lover in plummy boy shorts and Jen had her right arm around Brenna’s shoulders with a camera in her left hand. Jen stood confidently in a navy blue lacy thong.

Fred ogled the top naked ladies as he reached to cup his wife’s right and Emily’s left breast happily murmuring, “Happy birthday, Fred.”


End file.
